


Falling

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: Drama on the Bus [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling from the plane, Jemma can't sleep. She goes to talk to Leo, who is having similar problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was tired and just had to write something about them. Sorry if it's bad.

Jemma woke up with a gasp. All of her attempts to sleep had failed tonight, the night after she fell out of the plane. each time she was just about to be asleep, she felt like she was falling, and the one time she had actually managed it, her dream was of falling, and hitting the water, and Leo. She didn’t understand that bit, because if she was the one who was about to die, why was she only thinking of him? She got up to walk around a bit and then try again, but then she saw a light on coming from one of the sleeping areas. Leo’s sleeping area.  
She knocked on the door and it slid open. “Hey,” she said to an exhausted looking Fitz. “I can’t sleep, so can we talk for a little while?” He nodded, and she sat down next to him. “Why are you up anyway?” She asks, and she finds herself genuinely concerned for him.  
“I keep having nightmares, And you?” He says.  
“The same. Everytime I fall asleep, I feel myself falling, and I hit the water, and I just think of what it would do to y- you guys. It was what I thought as I fell.” She had almost said 'to you', but she stopped herself. She started feeling better as she talked to Fitz.  
“You were thinking of us when you were about to die?” He asked. “I don’t really know about the others, but I couldn’t stand to see you without any hope left, and I couldn’t stand it if something like that happened to you again. My nightmare was of you hitting the water and leaving me alone.”  
After that they changed the conversation to lighter topics, and they lay down on his bed together, just enjoying each other’s company. They must have fallen asleep at some point, because they were woken up to the sound of Skye saying “Awww”. She felt well rested, and Leo’s arm was lying across her. She allowed herself this moment before getting up to head about her daily duties.  
She and Leo went about their duties as normal, and didn’t say anything about what happened. That night, she went to her own sleeping quarters, but it felt cold and empty and she had nightmares again. So again she went back to Fitz, and she crawled into bed with him where he was still awake as well, and he put his arms around her. It felt safe. She fell asleep in his arms again, and maybe one day they would talk about this, but for now they would just enjoy each other’s company and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fic for this fandom. Let me know what you thought. I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
